Choices
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Bill had to ask, had his little sister made the right choice all those years ago? Can Dana make him see she did?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: I do not own the X-Files. No copyright infringement intended

Choices

Scully folded her arms as she stared up at the night sky. The stars shone down on her as she remembered everything she had been through since she had been the little girl that had stood next to her father and wondered at the stars and how far away they were.

"I asked you to make a choice, all those years ago."

Scully nodded but she didn't turn to face her brother. Her attention was on the man playing baseballs for the son she had never thought she would see again and the red haired little girl sat watching them. She knew that she had made the right choice the moment she had laid on the bed in the motel room wondering what had become of Monica, Doggett and Skinner. Somehow they had all survived and somehow Skinner had been able to help her and Mulder get William back.

"Yes, Bill." Scully smiled as her brother narrowed his eyes. "I just wish you'd made me choose earlier."

"You married him to get William back." Bill stared at her as she shook her head.

"I married him." Scully nodded. "I made the right choice."

"Hey! Mom!" William smiled as he and Mulder finished their game and three year old Lucy ran into her father's arms. Scully smiled as her daughter waved.

"Mom!"

"Bill, look at those kids and tell me I made the wrong choice." She shook her head as she walked towards her husband and children. Bill smiled slightly as he shook his head. Sometimes, just sometimes it was nice to be proved wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N My first ever attempt at writing something for the X Files. It is one of my favourite shows and I sort of think they deserved a happy ending. Please review. I may write more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own The X Files. Seeing as chapter one got no reviews whatsoever I thought I'd write a second chapter, just to see what Mulder thought of it all. Please let me know what you think.**

**She chose me?**

"Dad" William ran towards Mulder as he waved his catcher's mitt in the air. It had been a long day and the last thing he wanted to do was throw baseballs for an over exited eight year old. He smiled. Even though he knew both William and Lucy should have been in bed he couldn't resist the urge to play with his kids. They hadn't been back in Washington DC very long and he knew it was only because of his old boss, Walter Skinner that he wasn't in some prison cell. Or worse.

"Hey." Mulder smiled as the young boy caught up with him. "You behaved yourself today?"

"You always ask me that." William rolled his eyes. For a moment Mulder could see the similarity between his son and his wife that she was certain didn't exist. "Uncle Bill is here." The child pulled a face as Mulder looked up to see Scully and her brother stood on the front porch.

"So I see. I thought he'd have gone by now."

"You hoped he had. Dad play baseball. Pleeeese."

"Five minutes." Mulder finally gave in as he sensed his wife watching him. He had a feeling he was the currect topic of conversation between the Scully siblings and he had a fair idea he would spend the rest of the night hating Bill Scully and trying to placate his wife.

"Daddy." Lucy waved as she settled in on the upturned barrel she was using for a seat.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Uncle Bill is smelly."

"Lucy!" Mulder laughed. If William had been a miracle child then Lucy was due to the wonders of IVF three years earlier. He didn't know how or why it had worked when previous attempts had failed but he was infinately glad it had. The little girl was like a miniture Scully and not afraid to speak her mind. There was something about her that would always remind him of Samantha. There was no way he would tell Scully but he secretly feared that his family would be subjected to the same fate his birth family had been when he was a boy, not much older than William was now.

"He does!" Lucy exclaimed dramatically as William laughed.

"She means his cologne. It's a bit strong." William explained diplomatically as all three of them dissolved in giggles. It was then he caught a little of the conversation between Bill and Scully. He couldn't help but smile.

"I made the right choice." Scully announced as he scooped Lucy up in his arms and walked towards them. "Look at those children and tell me I didn't make the right choice."

Mulder nodded towards his brother in law as Lucy rested her head on her father's shoulder. He wondered if Scully would feel the same way when he told her about his meeting with Skinner earlier that night. Would she still think she had made the right choice when he told her the FBI wanted the X Files reopened with him, Doggett, Reyes and Scully back in the basement. He knew they had a choice to make that would affect not only them but their family forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Is this worth continuing with? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I don't own the X-Files. All recognisable characters belong to Chris Carter and Tenthirteen productions. I own new characters like Lucy Mulder. Please review.**

**After Dark.**

It was already dark when Bill Scully left. The relief on Scully's face was clear as she watched his car leave the driveway.

"You ok Scully?"

"Yes." Dana stared straight ahead as Mulder waited. He still didn't really know why his brother in law had turned up so unexpectedly but he knew there was not going to be a good explaination for it. Bill Scully hated him. He had always blamed him for Melissa's death and even now he blamed him for Scully getting into all the trouble she had. He stared at the floor. That was the one thing they agreed on. If Scully had never joined the X-Files there was a good chance she would have either been an Assistant Director or gone on to have a career in science or medicine. He still didn't understand what had made her stay with him, but he was glad she ahd.

"Dana?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and froze as she tensed in his arms.

"When Bill was here, Monica called."

"Oh."

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"I."

"Because you are going back? Aren't you? I know you Mulder, there is no way you would rest knowing someone else was running the X-Files. Not now, what with 2012 just around the corner." Scully almost spat the words out.

"Skinner called me earlier today. Asked to meet."

"I see."

"Said he had talked to Doggett and Reyes."

"She's going back, you know that? I mean she called here and thought we already knew. That we had already agreed." Dana folded her arms.

"I can't go back there without you." Mulder watched as Scully closed her eyes.

"After everything we went through. All those years. All that time hiding in shadows, in the darkness." She sighed as Mulder waited. She knew he desperately wanted to go back to the basement where everything began.

"I know." He sighed.

"Mulder if I do this." She paused. "If I do this, the children have to be safe."

"Goes without saying."

"I mean it Mulder." She stared at him as he smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You spoke to Dana?" John walked to the oven as Monica nodded.

"Earlier, after Skinner left."

"And?"

"I don't think Mulder had spoken to her." Monica sat at the kitchen table watching the ex marine cook. He lifted a lid on a pot and pulled a face. Monica couldn't help but smile as he hurridly took the pot off the hob.

"Skinner seemed pretty insistant that it was all of us or none of us." Doggett turned to her. "I mean, it'd be great to work with Dana again."

"I know, she really helped me when I arrived but since everything with William." Monica shook her head. She really wasn't sure that her friend would return to the X-Files. Not now that she had the children. She really wasn't sure that her fiance would either.

"Mon." He stared at the congealed contents of the pot as he spoke.

"I know." She started to speak as he abandoned the contents of the pan to the bin. "Shall I order pizza?"

"I think that's for the best." He gave in. John Doggett was not a natural cook. "Look, I joined theh X Files to look for Mulder, you replaced Dana when she went on maternity leave. Alot has happened since then."

"I know."

"We lost everything when we ran. We thought Skinner had been murdered. We really were the F.B.I.'s most unwanted. You want to go through that again?" He looked out into the darkness of the garden. He had no idea if he could put her through it again, if he could do it himself.

"Yeah." She touched his hand as he sighed. "But if none of that had happened then we wouldn't be here now. After everything we are still together."

"Mon. Do you have to see the bright side in everything?" He smiled at her.

"That's why you love me." Monica smiled as he stepped closer to her.

"One of the many many reasons." He pulled her to him as she kissed him. For the moment the burnt dinner and the X Files could wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do I tell Skinner?" Mulder watched as his wife stood in the doorway of their daughter's bedroom.

"He has to personally guarentee my children will be safe. God Mulder I know Frohike, Byers and Langley faked their own deaths. I know Jimmy and Yve tried to keep the Lone Gunmen going but none of them are safe. The only reason we have been safe so far was because we helped in that case with the priest." Scully curled her nose as she remembered the vile man that had claimed he was psychic. The thought of him still made her skin crawl.

"I know, Skinner made things easier for us."

"After Kerch was found out to be the real traitor." Scully turned to him. "The children, they have to come first."

"Goes without saying Dana." She closed her eyes. Even now, after all the years together he rarely used her first name. She let her head rest against his chest as he puloled her into his arms. She knew that they would never be able to be free of the X-Files. "Come on. It wasn't all bad. Was it?"

"No." She mumbled into his shirt. "I could have lived without Krycheck and the Flukeworm."

He smiled as he kissed her hair. They were back. The X-Files were definately theirs. He just couldn't help but wonder why?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to the X Files. All original characters are mine.**

**Back to the Start.**

Monica Reyes felt slightly sick as she stared at the basement they had run from so long ago. Half of her wanted to get back into the work but half of her wanted to grab John's hand and run as far away as fast as she could. She had no idea how Dana must be feeling.

"Hi." John kissed her cheek as he stepped past her into the office. "You ok Mon?"

"Yeah." She looked at the dust covered desks and filing cabinet. The office which had once been so high tech was now just basic considering the advances in technology since they had left.

"It's wierd but I thought Dana and Mulder would be here before us." John coughed slightly as he brushed the dust off one of the files that had been abandoned on the desk so long ago. He read the handwritten label and smiled. "Flukeman" was legendary.

"I called her last night. She had to drop Lucy at nursery and William at school."

"Oh yeah." John nodded. Alot had changed since they had last been in the basement.

"Mulder is meeting with Skinner now. I think it has more to do with him coming back rather than the reopening of the X Files." Monica closed her eyes. She was beginning to wonder why she had agreed to come back.

"Ah." John nodded. They all knew that for a long time Mulder had been considered a genuine threat. Once Kersh had been arrested and imprisoned on several anti terrorism charges and Mulder and Scully had helped in the case of a serial killer the profile of the X Files and those that had run them had begun to be restored.

"Yes." Monica nodded, her dark hair bobbed around her head as John crossed the room to her. "But what I can't understand is why? Why reopen the X Files? And why have us run them?"

"Because we are the only ones who know what is really out there." Mulder announced as he appeared in the doorway alongside Scully and Skinner. "Isn't that right, Big Man?"

"Partly." Skinner looked at him over the top of his glasses.

"And partly because no one else would touch them." Scully sighed as she looked at the basement where it all began. For a moment she wondered if she would have gone down that path as a keen, young FBI agent had she known what she was letting herself into.

"Agent Scully." Skinner began.

"Doctor." Scully corrected him. "It's Dr Scully. It always was, really." She closed her eyes as images of her children swam before them.

"The DG asked personally for you all. None of you had to come back."

"Didn't we? With 2012 a few months away?" She rounded on her former boss. "Sir, I suggest you tell us what the Hell we are all doing here?"

"Scully." Mulder tried to placate his wife as she glared at their boss.

"No, Mulder. She's right." Skinner braced himself. He knew the team needed an explanation of what was happening.

"So?"

"You may want to sit down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not and never will own the X Files.**

**Once Upon a time...**

Walter Skinner had been in the FBI for longer than he cared to remember. Over the decades he had been involved in some serious cases, many of which were related to the X Files. Now as he watched the four younger agents he began to wonder if it really was reaching the time when he should think about retiring. Now he was married to his PA he realised that life really was too short to spend sat behind a desk. There was something that just kept bringing him back to the X Files, even though they had almost been the death of him on more than one occasion. He knew Kim understood. He prayed that she always would, even though she was on maternity leave with their first child.

"So." Monica folded her arms.

"So." Skinner pushed his glasses further up his nose. If he thought the conversation with Mulder and Scully was strained then this one was even worse.

"Why are we here?" John stared at his boss.

"The DG wanted the X-Files reopened. The Senate wanted the X-Files reopened and as far as I know the White House wanted the X-Files reopened." Skinner sighed heavily.

"Suddenly I am very glad I voted Obama." Monica smiled as Mulder and Scully exchanged looks.

"There's more isn't there?" John stared at Skinner.

"As you may know the UK had a similar version of the X-Files, primarily to investigate what appeared to be UFO's in UK airspace." Skinner began his story. "However, they were also disbanded at the end of the last century."

"Why?" Mulder was suddenly very interested.

"I am not going to London. No way." Scully folded her arms across her chest. They all knew that prior to William's birth she would have followed Mulder to the end of the earth. Now she had responsibilities other than her husband.

"I am not asking you to." Skinner replied. "It is just that when the President visited London earlier this year he was made aware of the importance of the X Files. A cult operating out of the UK has moved stateside in order to start up here. The Metropolitan police believed they had disbanded them but we have picked up intel on them over here."

"And why does that apply to the X Files?" John frowned. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"When you all went away a number of loose ends were left here."

"Like us all thinking you had been murdered?"

"And there whereabouts of Alex Krycheck." Skinner stared at him. "We all thought he was dead. I have no idea how or why he escaped but it seems he did."

"That rat bas.." Scully looked away.

"And that his name has been associated with the Sunrise 2012 cult." Skinner watched as John and Monica exchanged glances. Neither were as familiar with Krycheck as the couple sat next to them.

"And you think Krycheck is involved?"

"Mulder all we know is someone using the idenity of Alex Krycheck is involved. The cult or group as they like to call themselves is based in farmland in Texas." Skinner watched as Scully narrowed her eyes.

"So you want us to?"

"Strange things have been linked to that group. They suddenly left the UK, in what my UK counterpart described as unusual circumstances. Although there were several arrests by MI 5 in London the head of the group Jackson Joseph Harries remains at large."

"Sir," Monica started as all eyes fell on her. "You want us to find Krycheck and this Harries?"

"I want you to find out what these people are doing. Find out what their ideology is and stop them. If the man reporting to be Krycheck is actually him I want you to haul his ass back here." Skinner watched as Monica nodded slightly. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxx

"Mulder." Scully slipped into the passenger seat of the car as he put the keys in the ignition.

"Yeah."

"You really think it's him? That Krycheck survived all that? I mean we barely did. CGB Spender is dead." Scully watched as he killed the engine and looked at her.

"Scully." He sighed. "If anyone could have survived that then Krycheck could. I'm half expecting that nicotine stained son of a to turn up."

"So am I." She rested her head back on the car headrest as Mulder restarted the engine.

"Scully, we'll be ok. The kids, you and me. We'll be ok." He watched as she stared at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Langley, are you sure about this?" Byers stared at the long haired computer geek.

"Yes." He ran a hand through his straggly blonde hair. "To the rest of the world we are dead. Gone, worm food."

"I know this." Byers answered.

"So?" Frohike sat on the arm chair and began reading his science fiction magazine.

"Mulder and Scully are back on the X Files. Jimmy sent me this." He held out his cell phone for the other men to see.

"Back? On the X Files." Frohike took the phone "Well, I'll be damned."

"No, we may not be but I'm sure he is." Byers sighed as he read the text. "I just hope we can pull him back before he drags Scully and his friends down there with him."

"You think it's time we relaunched the Lone Gunman?"

"Byers, I think it's time we put together a uniquely special edition. One for Agent Mulder." Langley sighed. "I think it's time we got to work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to the X Files or the Lone Gunmen.**

**Moving On.**

Skinner pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked away from the basement and towards his own office. He was relieved the team were back together but it had been over twenty years since he had first met Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully and it was clear that the X Files and the FBI in general had taken on them. Mulder had always been the maverick, the one that the FBI knew was brilliant but they were also scared of him. After Kersh had been arrested then he had realised why. Scully was no longer the bright and brilliant doctor that had added her rationale to the bizarre and downright wierd cases they had investigated. He shook his head as the guilt began to seep into his bones. Scully was hard. He had never thought he would use that adjective to describe her, but she was. She had become hardened to the world around her and suspicious of everything. Her eyes had lost the sparkle they used to have when he took them a case. Now she was world weary, she knew exactly what was happening and rather than terrify her she seemed annoyed and resigned to the world. He couldn't even begin to judge what being back there was like for her. She may have met her husband in that basement but she had lost so much more. He didn't even want to think about the changes he had seen in Monica Reyes and John Doggett. The spiritualist and the ex cop made such an odd pair he wondered why they weren't the subject of an X File investigation themselves.

"No calls." He snapped abruptly at the blonde that sat in Kim's seat. He missed his wife, he had got so used to her being in the outer office as he worked that not to have her there seemed so wrong. He closed the door to his office and sighed. It had been a long day and there were still hours before he would get home. He closed his eyes and silently wished the hours away until he could go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are kidding me?" Doggett watched as Scully smirked slightly. Monica raised an eyebrow.

"Dana, did I look as though I was kidding?"

"Oh, no you don't. I am not getting involved in your arguments." Scully smiled slightly as she walked towards Mulder and took two A4 files out of his arms.

"Thanks." He smiled gratefully.

"You mean, we really have to transfer all the files that we still have onto computer?"

"This is the 21st Century." Monica smiled.

"Maybe finding Alex Krycheck should be the first priority." Scully almost laughed at the look of relief on Doggett's face. She knew how much he hated being sat at the computer for hours on end.

"See, I knew Dana would see sense."

"Someone around has to." She sighed before grabbing her coat.

"And where are you going?" Monica watched as Scully slipped her arms into the sleeves.

"I have an appointment." She was out of the door before anyone could stop her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You think they are ok?" Monica asked as she pulled out the file Skinner had given them on Krycheck.

"How do you mean?" John frowned as he read the file.

"Dana left in a hurry. Thats the second time they have been out of the office since we got here and neither of them have said a word about it. She hates it here. You can just tell." Monica hugged the file to her chest.

"Mon, the last time we were here she was convinced Mulder was going to be executed for a crime he didn't commit. Her son had been taken from her and we thought Langley and the others were dead." John crossed the room to her. "I can see why she would hate being here."

"Yeah." Monica sighed as he brushed her black hair away from her face. "Wait, a sec."

"What?" John froze. He was relieved Mulder had headed out the office just after Scully had.

"You said we thought that Langley was dead. That would suggest he isn't."

"Well."

"John?" Monica tensed. She knew Jimmy and Yves had been together since the Lone Gunman had been in print. She had no idea where they were, only that they had never published another issue of the paper since the three men that had taken them in had supposedly died.

"This morning." He looked away. "I had a call from a man claiming to be Byers."

"Was it him?"

"Yes. I think so. Mulder is meeting with them today."

"He could be walking into a trap. Does Dana know about this?" Monica was horrified.

"No. He asked me not to tell her. Or you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder opened the car door as he watched the rain batter the Washington DC streets. He hated everything that was happening. He wanted to go home, live a normal life as a husband and father. As he watched the dark haired man jog towards him.

"Hey, stranger."

Mulder kept his silence as he watched the man. He had never trusted him and he knew he never would.

"Oh come on Mulder, is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Friend? That is not what I would describe you as."

xxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own the X Files or the Lone Gunmen. All rights belong to Chris Carter and Fox TV. Is anyone still reading this? Please review if you are.**

**Old Faces, New Trouble?**

"Well, that isn't very nice." The thin man walked towards him. "Not after everything we went through for the X Files."

"What we went through? You mean what Scully and I went through?" Mulder held his gaze as the younger man stepped closer.

"Jeez, talk about hold a grudge."

Mulder smirked slightly as he thought about the last time he had spoken to the young man, it seemed like a lifetime ago. A time before William and Lucy. A time before Scully trusted him enough to be with him. He sighed. It had been a lifetime ago and he had no wish to go back to the way life had been.

"You said you had information for me." He watched as the Thin man nodded.

"You are looking for a man called Alex Krycheck."

"So?"

"So, my friend you are looking in the wrong places. The Sunrise cult will not be found in Texas. They will not be found in London. You should look closer to home."

"He's in Washington."

"Now, Agent Mulder. I didn't say that. Please do not put words into my mouth." The thin man dug in his jacket pocket to find his car keys. "Does Agent Scully know where you are?"

"He's in Washington DC"

"I will take that as a no." He shook his head and laughed. "Whatever did a woman like Dana Scully see in you?"

"A question I constantly ask myself." Mulder smiled.

"Washington may be the best place to look."

Mulder stared at the man before he watched him turn his back and walk away. He knew that the longer he stayed the more he was being dragged back into the conspiracy. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the black sedan drive away. He knew that Krycheck was in Washington, he had no idea why his former asset had told him but the longer Krycheck was unaccounted for the more danger he and his family were in. He checked his cell phone before walking back to his own car. He had a feeling Scully had been right to be wary of returning to the FBI. The Xfiles had changed, people now widely accepted the prospect of alien life, UFOs were part of the cultural norm. Everyone talked about them, watched comedies about them but he had seen the side of them that had struck terror into the hearts of humans and brought out the worst of what humanity could do. He didn't want to see it again. He closed his eyes as his cell phone began ringing.

"Mulder."

"Hey, man!"

"Frohike?"

"Yeah. It's me. Large as life and twice as handsome."

"Byers and Langley?"

"Looking good considering." Mulder could almost here Frohike smile as he spoke. "How's the lovely Dana?"

"Probably going to bite my head off when she knows who I have been talking to. Where are you?"

"Same old place."

"I'm on my way."

"Mon?"

"Yeah?" Monica looked up from the laptop. She had been researching the UK origins of the cult Skinner had been telling them about.

"You think this cult is worth worrying about?"

"Yes." She ran a hand through her dark hair. "Yes, it certainly caused a few problems back in the UK. There has been no sign of them in Texas. I think that was a red herring. Look, the ideology of the group is all focused on 2012."

"That's when it was all supposed to change." Dogget watched as his fiance nodded.

"Depends what myth you subscribe to. There are people that thought the coming of the Millenium was going to end the world. Then there was 2010, Nostadamous. Take your pick." She sighed as Doggett nodded.

"So what you are saying is there is no foundation to what they believe?"

"No." She stood and walked towards him. "I'm saying that they believe there is a foundation and that they think that the rest of the world got it wrong. There seems to be no real use of the mainstream religious texts either. No Koran, Torah, Bible. Nothing."

"Which means?"

"That they are probably led by one charasmatic individual that uses his charm to enforce a set of beliefs that none of us would see as rationale."

"Mon, I'm lost." John stared at her. "You are the expert on this. I thought we were just looking for a former FBI agent gone bad. This cult stuff is beyond me."

"We are looking for Krycheck."

"So, what? I call Dana and tell her we are looking for an obsessive, charasmatic man on the charm offensive that has a thing about 2012?" He watched as Monica smiled.

"I think you just described Mulder but yeah. Basically the cult leader will have all those qualities and as we already have an alias for him I'm thinking find him, find Krycheck. Now are you calling Dana or am I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review if you are reading this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own The X Files or the Lone Gunmen.**

**The Call.**

Mulder smiled slightly as he leant against the counter. He couldn't quite believe that he was sat in the same room as three of the best friends he had ever had. He had believed that Frohike, Byers and Langley had died, yet they were bustling around the room around him as he watched. It was surreal to say the least.

"So, you are a dad now." Byers smiled.

"Yes." Mulder watched as Byers nodded.

"William and Lucy. Glad you got the kid back but I bet Lucy was a bit of a surprise."

"Just a bit." Mulder smiled as he thought of the boisterous three year old that was currently at his mother in law's home. He hoped Margaret knew what she was letting herself in for. He had often joked a fight with the flukeman was easier than getting Lucy Melissa Mulder to bed. He checked his watch as he wondered where Scully was. She hadn't answered any of his calls and although he knew she was mad at him back in the day an unanswered call often meant one of them was in serious trouble.

"So, Frohike as much as I am enjoying this reunion why did you get in contact now?"

"Because the X files are reopened. And because you need someone to slow you down. You are still hellbent on getting yourself killed. Don't deny it, we know you are after Krycheck. Even after everything with that ratfaced little asshole." The shorter man handed him a file. "Read that."

"What is this?" Mulder stared at him.

"That." Langley interrupted "Is safer than processing information to computer files and emails. Bit difficult to hack a piece of A4 paper my friend."

"True." Mulder opened the red file. "Hold on, you have been watching Krycheck?"

"Since the day the Smoking Man died."

"I was with Scully. We saw the caves implode. He didn't survive. We almost didn't survive."

"Amazing what you will believe when you think you have seen something." Byers sighed. "I thought you would have known better."

"I saw it. You tell me trust no one but I can trust my own eyes."

"Can you?"

Scully had a headache. She had initially put it down to stress but as she sat in the hospital car park she knew that the headache was more than simply eyestrain or stress. Her contact lenses were a new prescription, her eyesight fine with them in. She sighed as she fought the urge to be sick. The headaches had started again the night Bill had visited and although she had put it down to stress and anxiety that the X files had been reopened the nosebleed meant she could no longer ignore it. She closed her eyes and sighed as her cell phone bleeped to indicate a text message.

"WHERE R U?" She read the message her husband had sent her and smiled. There was no way she could tell him. Not now.

"So, this cult." Dogget leant against Scully's desk. "Dangerous?"

"Most cults are not dangerous to the rest of society." Monica picked up her mug.

"Good."

"But this one seems to be determined on the world ending on the first sunrise of 2012." Monica sighed.

"They really think that." Doggett shook his head, he had no idea why people subscribed to such fantastical ideas.

"Yes. They do." She got up and crossed the room to him "And you know something, I think that these people are hiding Alex Krycheck. Look at this photograph. I got it from the police in London. That is definately him."

"Jeez, Mon." He took the photo and stared at it. "We have to pick him up. Or at least talk to him."

"Yeah, so why are we waiting. That photo was taken in Washington DC. Let's go." She grabbed her jacket as Doggett smiled. He was beginning to think not much had changed over the years. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own The X Files**

**Chance Encounter**

Krycheck smiled slightly as the late afternoon sun bounced off the windscreen of the sedan opposite him. He had not expected to see the red haired doctor ever again. He couldn't help but smile as her presence reminded him of his old life. He had been the ratfaced pain in Fox Mulder's side but now he was a different man. He had found his true calling. He shook his head slightly as she left the car and walked towards the hospital entrance. He had no idea why she was there but he knew he had to make it clear to her that she was not to concentrate her efforts on him and his friends. They had work to do and could well do without Mulder and Scully interfering.

#############

Scully closed her eyes as she leant against the wall. She knew that she would have to tell Mulder but she didn't have the words. When it was just her she was terrified but now she was a married woman, a mother it was unthinkable that she was never going to see Lucy and William grow up. Before she knew what was happening she dug out her cell phone and pressed speed dial.

"Mulder."

"It's me."

"Scully, where are you? Are you ok? I've been trying to reach you." Mulder walked along the road back to his car as he spoke. "Dana? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She sighed as she tried not to cry. "I."

"Where are you? I'm on my way."

"Mulder, please." Scully took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"You do not sound fine." Mulder felt the cold grip of fear twist his guts. Scully did not cry easily. He hared the thought of what could make her so upset.

"I had a nosebleed."

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

"No Mulder, I'll meet you at home. Mom still has the kids. Please just meet me at home." He agreed as he heard her try not to sob. At that moment in time she could have asked anything of him and he would have gladly agreed.

###############

"He's definately in DC." Monica stated as John drove through the busy streets.

"Yeah. "John shook his head.

"Which means he may be here for some other reason. I mean this may not be related to the Sunrise group." Monica pulled out her smartphone and began looking for the data she had programmed in earlier.

"Why else would he be here?"

"Didn't he have a history with Mulder and Dana?" Monica watched as John frowned.

"Yeah, I guess." He checked the rear view mirror, "Mon."

"What?"

"We have a tail." He turned the corner as the black SUV behind them did the same.

###########

Dana opened the car door as she tried to work out what she was going to tell her husband. The cancer returning had always been her greatest fear. She knew she had been living on borrowed time. As she slipped the key into the ignition she closed her eyes. The sharp cold metal of a gun was pressed to her neck.

"Hi, well it's been a long time." Krycheck smirked.

"Not long enough."

"Ah now Mrs Mulder."

"Dr Scully." She corrected automatically.

"Feminist till the end. And I assure you Dr Scully. Unless you do as I say, it will be the end." He dug the gun a little harder into her skin as she closed her eyes.

############

a/n please review


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I don't own The X Files.**

**Drive**

Scully glanced in the rear view mirror as Krycheck swore. She had never hated anyone as much as she hated Alex Krycheck.

"I thought you were dead." She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded.

"Yeah?" He smiled. "Well, you should have stayed away from the X files."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you involved with this group?"

"That is for you to work out. What is this? You expecting me to do your work for you?" He smirked as Scully narrowed her eyes. "What is it Agent Scully? Wondering where Mulder is? Why he hasn't come to the rescue?"

Scully remained silent as she glared in the rear view mirror. Her head was pounding as she prayed another nose bleed wasn't on the way. The oncologist had told her the tests would take a day or so to be completed but she knew the cancer was back, she didn't need to see it on a piece of paper to know her body was betraying her. For a moment she wondered if Krycheck was going to murder her. Then she wondered whether that would be easier for Mulder and the children. She forced the thought out of her head as her mobile flashed that a call was waiting for her. She glanced in the mirror, happy that Krycheck hadn't seen her set her phone to silent. Carefully she pressed the answer button and prayed Mulder would realise what was going on.

################

"What?" Doggett stared at his friend.

"Krycheck is back."

"We know that Mulder." Monica shrugged off her jacket. She had been disappointed that they hadn't been able to find the former FBI agent. She stared at her friend as he began to pace the office.

"Yeah. Well he's got Scully." The room fell silent as he placed his cell phone on the desk. "I called her and all I got was this." He pressed the record button as Scully's voice filled the room. Monica closed her eyes and walked towards her desk as she listened to her friend telling Krycheck that there was no point in going on. The others would know where she was.

"She's right." Doggett smiled as he realised just how well Scully had effectively trapped Krycheck.

"What?" Mulder stared at him.

"She has her cell phone." Monica smiled. "It's a new one?"

"Smartphone, yeah." Mulder looked from one to the other.

"Tracing it will be a piece o cake." Doggett smiled. "I'll speak to Skinner."

#############

Scully slowed the car to a halt as the weather began to get worse. The windscreen wipers splashed water away from the screen as she struggled to see where they were headed.

"Keep going."

"No."

"Keep this car moving."

"Where? Can you see out of this screen? Because I can't."

"Keep this car moving. There are people waiting for us." Kycheck snapped as Scully narrowed her eyes. She couldn't help but think she wasn't going to see Mulder and her children again.

#############

A/N More soon?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own the X files or the Lone Gunmen**

**Return.**

Scully hated Alex Krycheck. If there was one thing she remained certain of in this life it was that she hated the man sat holding a gun on her with a passion she didn't even know she had. She tried to negotiate the rain swept streets as she realised where she was going.

"Why?"

"A trip down memory lane." He smiled as she fought the urge to scream.

"Skyland Mountain."

"Where everything went wrong for me. "Krycheck smiled.

"For you?"

"You think it was only you messed up in all this? Anyway, I like to think it's rather poetic. You escaping death here all those years ago and now in that same place it's catching up with you." Scully narrowed her eyes as she saw Krucheck smile slightly at his own statement.

"You Rat bas."

"Now Dana. That isn't very nice. What would William and Lucy say if they heard language like that from you? Remember, you're a mom now. Keep driving." He pushed the gun into her neck as she narrowed her eyes. She knew he was using emotional blackmail but had no idea how he knew about her children. She fell quiet, annoyed with herself for letting him get to her.

############

Monica sat in silence as John drove. Mulder was sat in the front passenger seat of the sedan as Monica stared at the little bleeding light on her GPS that told them where Scully was headed. John sighed as they reached the traffic lights.

"Anything?"

"Yeah. They aren't in the city anymore." She narrowed her eyes as the gadget bleeped.

"Where the hell are they?" Mulder barked.

"I've never heard of it but it looks to me that they are headed to a place called Skyland Mountain."

"You sure? Reyes, are you sure?" He half turned in his seat to face her.

"Yeah."

"Doggett turn this car around."

"Ok. Ok." John swung the car so that they were facing the other direction. He floored the accelerator as other drivers beeped and hollard.

"What's the significance with this place? If it's anything to do with this cult he is involved with, then everything has a significance. Everything."

"Its a mountain, disused dry ski slope." Mulder explained. "And it has nothing to do with the Sunrise Cult and everything to do with me and Scully. Its where I lost her once."

"What?"

"Mon, Dana was abducted. She was missing."

"For three weeks, four days and nine hours." Mulder answered as he glanced at his wedding band. "She was half dead when she turned up in the hospital. We still have no idea how she got there." He paled at the memory of his partner laying in yet another hospital bed. He knew even then he was in love with her. Even her sister, Melissa had known it. He sighed as he thought of Charlie and Bill and wondered how he was going to face Margaret with the news her little girl was in danger again due to him. He knew how he would react if it was Samantha.

"But she was found." Monica smiled slightly. "That's the important thing. She came home."

"Exactly." John answered as his car reached the freeway.

"Yeah, and we will find her this time. I am not leaving my godchildren without their mom." Monica sighed as she rested her head back against the seat. It was already getting dark and Monica couldn't help but wonder what they would say to William and his baby sister if the worst happened. Both men fell silent as the GPS continued to bleep in Monica's hand.

"I don't believe this." Mulder looked horrified as the car joined the freeway.

"What?" John asked innocently.

"He's taking her there again."

"Where?"

"Skyland Mountain."

###############

A/N More soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Return to Innocence?**

"Mulder?" Monica was relieved her voice sounded as calm as it did. Dana was her friend as she was worried sick about her.

"What?"

"You said Dana was in a coma for how long?" She asked as Doggett gunned the gas pedal, she knew that the weather conditions were far too dangerous for him to be driving the way he was but she knew he loved Dana as though she was his sister.

"Too long." Mulder gritted his teeth as he spoke. "Too long."

"Why does Skyland Mountain hold such significance? I mean there has to be a reason Krycheck is taking her there. Is it to do with Dana or is it the Sunrise Cult?" Monica was running different theories through her head as Doggett swore under his breath. He fought to control the wheel as he hit a huge puddle in the middle of the road.

"Dana." Mulder answered. "It has to do with her. Spender's mother was abducted from there. She was taken from there. It has everything to do with her. Krycheck was FBI at the time Dwayne Berry took her. He was partnered with me when we were looking for her. He knew the significance of that mountain. He knew how close we came to loosing her."

"Was he playing both sides in those days?" Monica asked innocently.

"Yes." Mulder sighed. "We just didn't know it until after Scully came home."

"Oh." Monica closed her eyes. She was reluctant to admit she was feeling sick. There were more important things to worry about than her nausea. She avoided Doggett's questioning eyes in the mirror. Her fiance didn't need to know how she was feeling. They had to find Dana. That was the only important thing. The tri fell silent as the car began to climb the deserted mountain road. Mulder just hoped that history wasn't repeating itself.

"This is it." Doggett slowed the car as Mulder felt the familiar sense of dread build in the pit of his stomach.

##############

"This is ridiculous." Scully almost spat the words as she met Krycheck's eye in the mirror.

"Oh come on. Don't you see the irony? The place where the world realised Mulder was in love with you."

"You can't hurt me."

"Oh I think I can."

"No." Dana shifted in her seat to face the thin faced man. "We all thought you were dead. That you had died along with that black lunged bastard you worked for. I never expected you would be the first person I told but I have nothing to loose. I have terminal cancer. I am dying. That was why I was at the hospital. That was why I agreed to come back to the X Files. So, you kill me and all you are really doing is putting me out of my misery."

"Scully."

"Save it Krycheck."

"You have cancer?"

"Again."

"You liar."

"I wish." She held his gaze. "I've two children I'd like to see grow up and go to college. To be a grandmother but that is never going to happen. But one thing is going to happen. One thing I can say with absolute certainty. You kill me and there is no place on this Earth you can go where Mulder wont find you. Time to make your choice, Alex. I had to. Now it's your turn." She waited as Krycheck held her gaze. He knew she was right.

############

"Mulder." Monica checked the gun in her pocket. "We're here. Dana is here somewhere. Either that or her phone is."

His hand was on the car door handle before anyone could say anything else. The dimmed lights of a car were in the distance as Doggett reached her side.

"Mon."

"John."

"Let him do this."

"What?"

"They have history. Let him do this."

Monica nodded as Mulder walked off in the direction of his wife's car. It was now or never.

##################

A/N More soon.

A/N


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer nope Tenthirteen and Chris Carter along with FOXTV still own it. Darn!**

**Reunited?**

Mulder stared straight ahead. He could see the headlights of his wife's car just a few feet away. He felt himself tense. Krycheck should be dead. He knew he had seen him shot through the head. He had died back in that cave all those years ago. The fact he was now back on the mountain that had nearly ruined his life, facing the man that had tried to kill him and Scully more times than he could count made him feel sick. He stepped towards the car as the door opened.

##############################

"John?" Monica was terrified but there was no way she was going to admit it.

"Yeah?"

"He's going to kill her." Monica stated. "Krycheck is going to kill Dana."

"No." John checked his gun. "No, he isn't."

Monica stared at him as she realised what was going on. Nodding once she checked her own gun as they made their way to the back of the car. If there was going to be a shoot out, there was no way they were leaving Mulder to deal with it alone.

###################

Scully closed her eyes for a moment as Krycheck smirked. The rain that had stopped for a short while was threatening to fall again as he opened the car door.

"Well, if what you tell me is true."

"Why would I lie about that?" Scully almost spat the question.

"If it is." He repeated "Then your husband will know."

"No." She almost pleaded. "He has no idea. I haven't told him. God forgive me but it's you I told before anyone else."

"That I do not believe." Krycheck smirked as he dragged her from the car. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold metal dig into her temple. "HEY MULDER! GLAD YOU CAN MAKE IT!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY NOW?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT OUT OF IT" Krycheck yelled. Scully tried not to look at her husband, she tried not to think of Lucy and William. Both at home, waiting for her.

"SORRY BUT THAT WAS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN." Mulder took a step closer. He kept his gaze on his wife. There was no way he was loosing her again. He knew she was avoiding her eyes. His heart almost stopped in his chest as he noticed the small trickle of blood escape from one nostril. He stared at it as he realised how pale Scully looked. He silently cursed himself for not noticing before. he had become too embroiled with the XFiles again. He took another step forward as Scully hissed in pain.

"Mulder." She almost whispered as she met his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't get to say that!" Mulder yelled. "You have nothing to appologise for." He blinked as his own tears began to mix with the rain hitting his face.

"Aw ain't love grand?" Krycheck scoffed.

"Why are you doing this? That black lunged son of a." He paused. "Spender is dead."

"True." Krycheck nodded. "But you are still here. She wont be. Not for long."

"You touch a hair on her head! You DARE!" Mulder stepped forwards once more as the rain began to soak them all to the skin. He could barely see as the rain water hit him like tiny icicles. Scully cursed under her breath as Krycheck tightened his hold on her. Somewhere in the distance the staccato beat of the rain was punctuated by lightening and thunder. Krycheck braved a glance at the trees as the lightening seemed to get nearer and nearer.

"Why?" Scully almost whispered. "You never told me why you are doing this?"

"He doesn't know!" Mulder stared at the man. "It's what you are programmed for isn't it? ISN'T IT! Alex Krycheck did die all those years ago. You are a shapeshifter."

The man in front of him smirked. He knew Mulder thought he had worked it out but it was just wishfuul thinking on Mulder's part. He was going to loose his wife. It was that simple. He had dragged her back into the darkness and now he would pay the ultimate price for it. He would get to raise his kids alone and spend his life looking at them, knowing he had been responsible for the death of their beloved mother.

"No. The man that 'died' that day was a shapeshifter. Not me. Sorry my friend but I am the real deal. Ask Maria, ask your brother."

"Mulder." Scully was beginning to feel faint. She hated being the damsel in distress. She had to think of a way to get out of this before Krycheck pulled the trigger. A thousand cases ran through her head. She knew that they had been in the same situation a million times before. That Pusher had just been one of the many times when their actions were out of their control.

"Dana." He watched as he saw John approach quietly. Gun drawn. He prayed his friend was faster than Krycheck. He prayed Dana only had a nose bleed due to stress. In seconds the barrel of the gun was pressed against his neck as Scully threw her head backwards, headbutting him across the nose. Doggett half threw/half rugby tackled him to the floor. Both wrestled as Monica ran to them. Her gun firmly trained on the man fighting with her fiance. Scully walked a few paces away as her legs began to give out on her. Before she could fight it she was being gently lowered to the ground by her husband.

"Hey."

"Mulder." She smiled slightly as her eyes closed.

#####################

A/N Last chapter very soon. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Epilogue.**

Mulder sat staring at the wall in front of him. He had lost count of the times he had spent staring at cold, inpersonal hospital walls. He closed his eyes as he heard Skinner approach him.

"Sir."

"Mulder."

"Where's Krycheck?"

"Where he can do no more harm to anyone. Federal prison is pretty effective when it wants to be. As I am sure you remember." He smiled slightly as Mulder raised an eyebrow. "He isn't going to get out of this one. The members of the cult both here and in London have been picked up. It's over."

"Yeah." Mulder nodded as he stared past him at the wall. "It's over."

Skinner tilted his head slightly as he regarded the younger man. He had known him for most of his career and he couldn't remember a time when he had seen the profiler so defeated. He sighed as he realised that Mulder wasn't telling him everything.

"How is she?" He didn't have to clarify who he was talking about. He had already seen Monica and John in the ER. Both were battered and bruised but neither had known what had happened to their friend. Monica had taken John to collect William and Lucy. Mulder wanted them safe and well away from his brother in law when he had to tell him Scully was in hospital. Again.

"They haven't told me."

"What did she say?" Skinner knew how he'd feel if it was Kim in there. He paused as Mulder's eyes closed. It was obvious the younger man was broken. Whatever he had witnessed up on the mountainside had been enough to break his heart.

"Mulder."

"She had a nose bleed. Krycheck laughed as Doggett got him to his feet. Asked if I knew the chip in her neck was no longer working."

"That piece of sh."

"She hadn't told me. She made the choice to come back to the FBI but she never told me why. She never told me about the nose bleeds, the headaches or the cancer. We knew there was always a risk of her cancer recurring but." He shook his head as a young nurse walked out of the room opposite.

"Excuse me?" She smiled slightly as Mulder focused on her.

"Yeah."

"Dana was asking for you."

"She's awake."

"She is." The English accent was not lost on either men. Skinner smiled slightly as he realised how relieved he was to hear the woman he had known for so long was awake.

"Go on." He rested a hand on Mukder's shoulder as Mulder took a deep breath. He was desperate to see her but a part of him wasn't sure he could face her. Not when he knew she hadn't told him what was going on. He paused as he felt Skinner tense next to him. "Mulder, she needs you."

"Yeah." Mulder took a step forward as he rested his hand on the doorhandle. He just hoped she knew how much he needed her.

############

"Mon?" John walked into the kitchen as she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Kids ok?"

"Lucy is sleeping. I think she was before her head even touched the pillow. William is ok. He knows his mom isn't well but he doesn't know what's happened. I thought Mulder should tell him that. He isn't a baby anymore. He needs to know."

"Jeez." John shook his head. "Hasn't that kid been through enough?"

"I know." She sighed as she walked across to him and wrapped her arms around him before burying her face in his chest.

"It isn't fair."

"We don't know what has happened yet. Not really. I still have no idea what happened on the mountain. I thought you had been shot." She screwed her eyes shut as he hugged her tighter.

"No way."

"John, don't even joke. The job we do. The choices we have to make."

"Hey." He kissed her hair as he held her. "I know. I know."

###########

"Scully." Mulder smiled as he realised she wasn't looking so pale. He took that to be a good sign. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She held his gaze. "They said I have a mild concussion and was dehydrated. That's why I collapsed."

"Makes sense." He sat at her bedside. "The nosebleed." He looked away as she took his hand.

"I really thought the cancer was back. I was scared Mulder. The choices we make all have their consequences. I thought I was going to die on that mountain once. When Dwayne Berry took me. Then I thought I was going to die but I'm not. You are stuck with me for a very long time." She smiled as Mulder held her gaze.

"You had a nose bleed."

"Caused by stress. I lied to Krycheck. I had been for tests to see if the cancer is back. And it is but it's treatable Mulder. They tell me its a small tumour and they can opperate and I'll be fine. The truth is, if I hadn't come back to the X Files I never would have gone for the tests. I never would have even considered the chip. It's years since I thought of it. Years since I needed to."

"You are going to be ok?" Mulder smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Yeah." She returned the smile. "I'll need you with me on this."

"Always." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Always."

###############

A/N Probably my last X Files fic. Please review.


End file.
